Taken
by hoyteca
Summary: After learning the wrong lessons from Star Wolf, Krystal starts a new life with Fox. Warning: yiffing
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want?" Krystal asked Peppy when he stepped into her room.

"We have to talk." He told her, "You've changed, and not for the better."

"Explain." Krystal demanded.

"Ever since you left Star Wolf and rejoined the team, you seem angrier. You're more aggressive and you explode over the littlest thing. It might be better if… you left the team for a little bit. Not long, mind you. Just long enough to calm down."

"No." Krystal spat, "It won't be for a 'little bit', will it?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not the naïve jungle girl anymore. Star Wolf opened my eyes. To get what you want, you sometimes have to seize it. You have to grab it, take it, and kill anyone that gets in your way. It's the only way to Fox's heart."

"That's terrible." Peppy told her, "Knowing what Star Wolf can teach people, it can only end in tragedy again. There's a better way."

"It's the only way." Krystal countered.

"It'll never work." Peppy shot back, "Ever notice how you were the only female member of Star Wolf?"

"They're gay." Krystal told him, "Well, at least Wolf and Leon. Every night, they had a hard time staying off and out of each other. Panther was bi. When he wasn't hitting on me, he was joining the other two."

"That's… wow. That explains quite a bit, doesn't it?"

"I'm warning you, hare. Stay out of my way. Try to come between us and you'll be joining Fox's dad."

"You're insane."

Krystal pulled out a hidden gun and shot Peppy's legs.

"I warned you." She growled as she left the room, "I learned quite a bit from Star Wolf and that includes keeping at least one loaded gun hidden."

Krystal pulled out a backpack and stuffed her few real possessions in it. She then left, leaving the bleeding hare in her room. A few minutes later, she ran into Fox.

"What's with the backpack?" Fox asked.

"Get on the ground." She demanded as she aimed her gun at him.

"Very funny." Fox told her, thinking it was a prank.

"I'm serious." She told him, "I spent some time with Star Wolf, remember? Now, get on the ground before I take both our lives."

Fox slowly dropped to the floor, unsure of what was going on. Krystal pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket and handcuffed Fox. She then helped him stand back up.

"What's this all about?" Fox asked.

"Shut up and get in my ship." Krystal ordered. Not wanting to get shot, Fox started walking to the hangar.

They soon ran into Slippy, who was fixing a broken door. Before he could notice them, Krystal pulled out her gun again and shot him in the legs. Slippy fell to the ground and looked at Krystal. Krystal smiled, seeing the pain and fear in his eyes.

"He would have gotten in the way." She told Fox, "He's lucky I didn't shoot his brains out."

They soon made it to her ship. Krystal strapped Fox into the copilot seat before taking off.

"What are you going to do to me?" Fox asked.

"I haven't decided yet." She told him, "F-cking will be involved, of course. I want to f-ck your brains out. You see, I've learned from Star Wolf that in order to get what you want, you have to take it. You have to grab it and then shoot anyone who gets in the way."

"Don't hurt me." Fox pleaded, "I'll do anything you want. I'll clean. I'll kill someone. I'll do any degrading thing you want me to do."

"I'll have to do something about that mind of yours." Krystal told him, "You're too clever. I'll have to make you stupid. When I'm done, all you'll know are eating, love, and sex. You'll be like a baby, only f-cking is more acceptable in your case."

"Why are you doing this?" Fox asked.

"I'm doing this because I love you." Krystal explained, "This is the only way we can be together."

"The others will come looking for me." Fox told her, "They'll call General Pepper and he'll have all of Corneria searching for me."

"This ship is state-of-the-art, Fox. It's equipped with the latest stealth and anti-boarding technology, including anti-teleportation shielding. Plus, there's always the self-destruct. If they try anything funny, we'll leave our bodies and inhabit my crystal together for all of eternity."

"Please tell me you're joking." Fox pleaded, "Please tell me this is all an elaborate joke. We can head back to the Great Fox and have a good laugh."

"I'm afraid I'm serious. Now, there's a world I know of a few light-years away. So far, technology there hasn't developed past the Stone Age and they only got that far because of a mission or two Star Wolf and I did there a while ago. Apparently, they wanted to make me chief or queen or something. We'll have to find something to do while my ship breaks a physics law or two."

"This is insane. You're insane. Please, get help."

"No, everyone else is insane. You're afraid to treat yourself as anything more than a machine. Your team treats you like an expendable commodity. Star Wolf is one big problem made out of many smaller problems. Corneria thinks that it can rely entirely on one person for their defense. Everyone's insane."

"Let's just head back and we can forget about the whole thing. I can even have Rob wipe everyone's mind."

"We'll arrive there in a few hours." Krystal told him as she began unzipping her suit, "Let's head for my bunk in the back so that we can both cross a certain something off our to-do list."

"Why can't we do whatever it is you want to do back at the Great Fox?"

"Shut up." She ordered as she unbuckled Fox and carried him to her bunk, "All I want to hear from you is pleasure. Pleasure tells me I'm doing a good job. Complaining tells me you want me to push the self-destruct button."

Fox decided it was in his best interest to offer no resistance while she removed his boots, pants, and boxers.

"It's a shame it's so underused." Krystal told him while she removed her panties, "You don't even 'relieve' yourself of the excess tension. That's going to change today."

"Don't do this." Fox pleaded, "I… I'll go with you. I'm not ready for this."

"Just let me do all the work." Krystal told him, "All you have to do is enjoy it."

"Wouldn't you rather snuggle? You don't want this, do you?"

"You're right." Krystal said as she started to play with his cock, "I don't want this. I need it. I need this like I need air and water. I need you inside of me at least once a week and that's the bare minimum."

Despite his best efforts, Fox's cock started to harden.

"You need this too." Krystal told him, "You need to f-ck. You need to put little baby reynards and vixens in my womb. You need to fulfill everyone's evolutionary mission. This isn't a game or a polite request. This is our mission and it's given to us by no other than our deoxyribonucleic acid. Don't disobey a direct order from your DNA, Fox. It's what made you what you are and what you will be."

Krystal decided to cut her speech short and instead put his cock in her mouth. She started sucking and teasing it, telepathically enjoying his fear, embarrassment, and pleasure. She got onto the bunk and positioned herself so that her sex was in Fox's face.

"Stop, please." Fox begged.

Satisfied, Krystal sat up and admired her handiwork before grabbing a bottle of lube.

"I've been dreaming of this for years." She told him as she poured the lubricant onto her hands and started rubbing it onto his stiff member, "You're going to be a daddy. When they make me chief or queen or whatever, you'll get to take care of our kids once they're weaned and maybe even before that."

"Please." Fox begged, "Just take us home. I'll tell them bad guys were holding someone hostage and that you were just following orders to save someone's life. I'll even retire so we can live together on Corneria or Sauria or whatever."

"You're lying." Krystal told him, "As soon as we get back to the Great Fox, you'll overpower me. You'll make sure I'm stuck in a strait jacket and locked in a padded cell. You're so naughty."

"Please, I'm not ready."

"But I am." Krystal countered.

"There's nothing wrong with 'toys'." Fox told her, "There's no reason you have to f-ck me."

"Is watching girls using 'toys' a turn-on for you?" Krystal asked, "When we're done, you can watch me pleasure myself all you want. I've got rechargeable batteries and solar panels. Heck, this ship has its own medical bot. It can give you girl parts if you want to 'experiment'."

"Why would you have a robot that gives sex changes?" Fox asked as Krystal slid herself onto his erect member.

"I figured Panther would be turned off by a wiener." Krystal explained, "That's how I learned Panther was bi and Wolf and Leon were gay."

"And yet you couldn't be gay too." Fox sighed.

"If I was, I would have changed you long ago." Krystal told him, "We would have had so much lesbian sex. Not that it's too late. Just say the word and I'll have your dick replaced with a nice pussy. Is that what you want?"

"N-no." Fox stuttered.

"But it'll make you happy." Krystal told him, "I know it will."

Fox didn't know what to say that wouldn't make his situation worse.

"I just want to make you happy." Krystal moaned, "I want us to share a better life. How about we change you after you get me pregnant."

"But I like peeing while standing up." Fox told her.

"I found a way to accomplish that and it doesn't involve those plastic pieces of crap. It's tricky at first, but I'll help you."

"You can push the self-destruct button now."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Krystal told him, "There's nothing wrong with feeling like you're a lesbian trapped in a man's body. I love you for you, not your hot, underused genitals."

"Why did it sound like you were speaking from experience?" Fox asked, "Your train of logic frightens me and makes me confused."

"You were always confused. Don't worry. After the surgery, things will get less confusing after you live your life the way you always wanted to."

"You sure know how to make pressing the self-destruct button look like fun." Fox told her.

"I make everything fun." Krystal told him, "Remember camp? Remember the spinach meatloaf? Remember that Cheesecake Boulevard album I got you? It had the perfect mix of progressive rock and heavy metal. They say it sounds great on crack or LSD. And lcd. It might sound good on cathode ray tube. I haven't tried it yet, but don't tell that to the older television sets. I'm sort of already a member."

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"It sounds like somebody can't wait to start his new life as a her."

"Why must I get stuck with the crazy one?" Fox asked himself, "Fara was pretty sane. Miyu had a steady job. Katt… had some interesting… things going on in her head. She could be pretty sane as long as she stayed out of the men's room. I never knew mirrors were that flammable, though, or that the toilets could flush an adult's leg without any clogging. She's educational."

"I think it's done." Krystal said as she got off of him, "Now, all you have to do is climb into the surgery chamber. When you come out, you'll look and feel like a woman with a cock that retracts completely into her body."

"You're a lesbian, aren't you?" Fox asked.

"I love you and only you." Krystal told him as she pulled him off of the bunk, "Well, you and Led Zeppelin. I'm still working on my little "Zombie Bonham" project. Now, let's get you those breasts. I won't land near the village until you're done."

"I know what I'm going to do." Fox told her, "Instead of going with the flow and hoping you tire of me, I'm going to kill us both. Maybe I'll just kill you."

"Then I'll just go into your body." Krystal told him, "I'll take over your body and keep your spirit… soul… thing cocooned inside of mine."

Krystal locked Fox inside the surgery chamber and activated the medical bot. Fox was knocked out before the bot got to work on his body.

"Maybe I should have removed his shirt and jacket first. Oh well. At least now he can wear my old clothes."

Krystal opened her small closet and started pulling things out.

"My Star Wolf uniform."

Krystal examined the one-piece red and gray uniform. It came with matching high-heeled boots and gloves.

"I wonder if she'll like it. No matter. She's no longer a mercenary now and will need something to remind her of that."

Krystal laid the suit, boots, and gloves on the bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. She got dressed and waited for Fox's involuntary surgery to finish.

After a few minutes, the medical bot was finished and the surgery chamber opened. Krystal helped "him" up and untied "his" hands.

"It's a shame it ripped up your shirt." Krystal told her, "Your new clothes are on the bunk. Let me help you get dressed."

"Isn't that your old Star Wolf uniform?" Fox asked.

"It'll fit." Krystal reassured her, "I took measured you last night while you were sleeping. First, though, you need some panties."

"What's wrong with my boxers?" Fox asked.

"They aren't designed to hold 'toys' in place." Krystal told her, "Plus, the panties will help you get in the right mindset."

Tired from the surgery, Fox offered little resistance as Krystal slipped the panties onto her. She then slid the 'toy' into Fox's sex before effortlessly sliding her into the uniform.

"Isn't that better?" Krystal asked as she zipped up the suit, "Why don't you practice walking in those heels? You can nap afterwards."

Krystal put a pair of socks on Fox before sliding her feet into the boots. Krystal then zipped them up and helped Fox stand up. For the next few hours, Krystal helped Fox walk in the heels before putting Fox in the bunk.

"You've had a long day." Krystal told Fox as she climbed onto the bunk with her, "We'll stay in orbit until you wake up."

Fox nodded and fell asleep in Krystal's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why me?" Fox asked when she woke up to find Krystal laying next to her, "Why couldn't that have been a dream? Why couldn't I lead a normal life?"

"Do you want me to land the ship now?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know. If they're anything like you, then no. I'd prefer to go home or be launched into space."

"It sounds like somebody's grumpy. Why don't you reach into your pocket and turn on your 'toy'? It'll make you feel better."

"Do you want to know what makes me feel better?" Fox asked, "Being a guy on Corneria with a normal person as a girlfriend. Do you know what makes me feel suicidal? Being taken light-years away from home and then turned into a girl by a crazed lesbian who spent way too much time around two criminals and their green mental patient of a friend. I actually miss getting shot at. I even miss struggling to survive as I bleed to death from a gut shot."

"Just turn your vibratey thing on." Krystal pleaded, "I want to hear the vibrating and your moans of pleasure. I'll even turn mine on so we'll be like members of a vibratey, moany band."

"What has been seen mentally…" Fox began, "Can not be unseen mentally."

"Please." Krystal begged, "I promise not to make the surgery box thing cut off your arms and legs."

"Fine." Fox sighed as she reached into her pocket and turned on her 'toy', "But this is a compromise. I don't want sixty-nine. I don't want to take part in any poop or piss fetishes. This is as far as I'll go for now."

"Deal." Krystal said as she reached into her pocket and turned on her 'toy', "You know, male or female, you're hot."

"I didn't need to hear that." Fox complained.

"Less complaining; more moaning." Krystal ordered, "I have a large porn collection and I'm not afraid to make you watch each and every one of them. Yes, some involve scat."

Fox heeded Krystal's warning and focused on enjoying her 'toy'.

"You like it, don't you?"

Fox nodded and asked, "Why did you change me? I actually enjoyed our f-cking earlier, aside from all the rapey aspects of it."

"You're going back into denial." Krystal told Fox, "Admit it. You always felt something… off about your body. You felt like something was wrong with it, like something should have been something else."

"Not really. You confused yourself earlier."

"Stop denying it." Krystal scolded, "You're upset that I'm hitting so close to home."

"I'm not even sure how you arrived to your conclusion and I listened to the whole process."

"You felt like a lesbian in a man's body."

"I don't think I'm the lesbian here." Fox told her.

"Yes you are. Luckily, I'm still attracted to you. I will still f-ck you in any way you want. If, for whatever reason, we returned to Corneria, I know a store that makes custom… equipment. We can try anything and everything you want. Heck, I've been planning this day for quite some time. I have some gags, hoods, and strap-ons in a drawer."

"I'm not interested."

"You're no fun." Krystal complained, "Luckily, I can change that."

Krystal grabbed a pair of handcuffs from her drawer and cuffed Fox's hands behind her back.

"What was that for?" Fox demanded as Krystal pulled her to the cockpit and strapped her in the copilot seat.

"That's so you don't turn off your 'toy'. We're going to take our time landing, so you can focus on enjoying the ride."

Fox sighed. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
